Awesome Death Note Truth or Dare
by Margurite Williams -Fem Canada
Summary: Just another Death Note Truth or Dare story and go easy on me this is my first time writing a Truth or Dare Fanfic so go easy on me!
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

A/N: This is my first time doing a Truth or Dare Fic so please try to go easy on the constructive criticism if you have any and NO FLAMES!

* * *

Hello everybody this is Hikari Yagami and welcome to the Awesome Death Note Truth or Dare and I have brought my stupid brother Light Yagami A.K.A Kira and the others over to the Yagami household to get them to do whatever you want!

Mello: Why did you kidnap me Yagami, tell me!?

Misa: Yeah I agree I'm really late for my photo shoot!

Light: Hikari, I was in the middle of writing in the Death Note and you just had to ram my door in and dragged me into the basement for this!?

Hikari: Yes I did Kira, and if you don't I'll just show everyone a really stupid picture that I found of you!

Light: Dammit I'll do it just don't show them!

Hikari: Just send in your dares or truths to any Death Note character in a review and I will do my best to write them out and Note:I do NOT do any yaoi whatsoever.

* * *

A/N: Read and Review and for a second time no flames!


	2. Chapter 2 The First and Second Letter

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

A/N: enjoy!

Hikari walks up to the camera and says "Hello everyone, I'm your hostess Hikari Yagami and this is my Co- host Matt! * Matt smiles waves at the camera * and welcome to Awesome Death Note Truth or Dare! Oh we have our first letter. Hey Mello, come here please we have a truth for you to answer!"

Mello walks up besides Hikari and reads the letter.

Okay this is from Fluffyduck-01:

Ello, fello Deathnotian! *waves stupidly*  
Well, I have a question...  
It is for Mello.  
Mello, if you met a gender-swapped Near, what would you feel? Would you feel  
the same hatred or would you feel a little something deeper?

Mello: Well if I met a gender-swapped Near I would feel either confused or freaked out and I would still feel the same hatred towards him/her, but I would be a little bit nicer though....

Hikari picks up another letter from the letter pile.

Hikari: Hey this one is for L!

L walks up to Hikari to read the letter.

This is from someone called Bloom Momomiya:

L: If Light = Kira and Misa = Second Kira, and Kira = Second Kira, then does  
that make Light and Misa equals? Does that mean that Misa is as smart as  
Light, or Light's as dumb as Misa?

L: Well miss Bloom Momomiya, Light kun and miss Amane are not equals and Light is almost as smart as I am so I count him as my rival while Misa is smart but not as smart as Light is.

* * *

A/N: If only I had more reviews...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: enjoy!

* * *

Hi everyone and welcome back to Death Note Truth or Dare starring me Hikari and my new friend Matt from Death Note! Today we have a comment for my dumbass brother Kira! Oh I mean Light Yagami! * Light smacks back of my head with Death Note* Ouch! What was that for Light Baka!

Light: You called me a dumbass and if you ever call me that again I will write your name in my Death Note. * glares*

Hikari: Sorry Light, and by the way you can't kill me my creator won't allow it. Well that as well as being immune to it!

Light: You mean that you are immune to the Death Note!?

Ryuk: Hyuk hyuk hyuk!

Hikari: Yeah okay then now for the comment. Read it or else Light!

Light: Fine as you wish miss bossy. Okay this is from Kira's Wife Felicia:

dear Light:

HELLO! I'm your supporter see my name? *points to my screen name* um thats  
all i have to say.

Light: So you're one of my supporters eh. You want to know something else? My sister who is hosting this show is Anti- Kira and is making my life a living hell so please SAVE ME!!!

Hikari: * scary eyes* You weren't planning to get her to help you escape are you brother?

Matt: Hey we finally got our first dare and it's for Light and my best friend Mello Kari chan!

Hikari: Really? Finally!!! So who's going to read it Light baka or Mello kun?

Mello: I'll read it Hikari. This is from Noxchi: Okay, hehehe, this one is for Light and Mello...

Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

I DARE you 8D

Mello and Light: Kiss!? Oh god no!

Hikari:Do it or else!!!!

Light: eep! I will please don't hurt me...

Matt: um Hikari, I think you finally managed to break the all mighty Kira. * takes out DS and turns it on*

Mello: I don't want to but I guess I have no choice...

Mello and Light awkwardly kiss each other separates then started gagging in disgust .

Matt: I hope I don't ever have to do that.

Hikari: don't worry Matt, if that happens I will excuse you from doing that dare. * pats Matt's shoulder reassuringly*

Mello: Where is Near and everybody else other than us?

Hikari: Stuck in a traffic jam and Mikami had to work late , but don't worry they will be here soon maybe in next chapter or something.

Beyond Birthday: Hey I got here as fast as I could did I miss anything?

L: Oh! Just the introduction and the second and pretty much all of chapter 3!

Beyond Birthday: Sorry L, but I was to busy reading the fanfic Such a Pretty Little Toy by TUL Angel and got carried away and then I went to the store to buy some more strawberry jam see? * shows jam*

Matt: Well that's all for now!

Hikari: See you all next chapter!

* * *

A/N: I hate those lines! Anyway keep on sending me dares and truths so I can continue this fanfic!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I decided to make the dares and truths bold so it will be easier for everyone to tell the questions from the answers.

* * *

I'm Hikari Yagami and I'm Matt and welcome back to the Awesome Death Note Truth or Dare!

Hikari: Today we have another letter from Bloom Momomiya!

**XD good one L**

This is a question for everyone:  
Are any of the Death Note shippings true, and are any of these actual  
couplings?  
LightxL, MelloxMatt, MelloxNear, LightxMisa, LightxTakada, TakadaxMello,  
TakadaxMikami, LightxMikami, BBxL, MisaxL, SayuxLight [wtf?], SayuxMatsuda,  
MatsudaxLight [WTF?!?!?], AizawaxMogi, AizawaxIde, MogixIde, MogixMisa  
[WTF?!??!??!?!?!?!!?!?!], and/or MisaxMatsuda?

hah, can't wait to see the reactions. great chappies! 

Light: Why are we paired with everybody!?

Near: Every pairing here is fake and ridiculous.

Hikari: Even though these pairings are not true, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy reading about them right?

Beyond Birthday: Right Sailor Cosmos.

Hikari: * Gasp! * How did you find out my secret!?

Beyond: Easy I was inside my house yesterday when I saw you transform and fight that Demon monster thing and by the way you owe me a new window since you shattered it with your attack Starlight Surprise Yagami!

Hikari: Sorry.

Mello: Can we come back to answering the question now?

Hikari and Beyond: Sure!

Misa: Misa thinks the Light x Misa is true, but me being with Matsuda, L, & Mochi? Eew!

Light: Misa is wrong that pairing is not true it is only one sided and being paired with my younger sister is wacko!

Matt: Why would I like Mello in that way!? He is only my best friend and nothing more than that!

Mello: Yeah What Matt said!

L: Light is my rival and not my lover and I don't like miss Amane in that way either.

Mogi , Aizawa & Ide: What. The. Hell?

Matsuda: Uh...

BB: Absurd I want to surpass L not love him!

Mikami: Wacko pairings!

Takada: strange.

Hikari: Well there you go their reactions! Now on to the next letter!

**I dare Mello to eat BB's jam! **

**From. simsbabii **

Mello: Alright give me the jam B.

B comes over and hands him the jam.

Mello: * eats jam*

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Death note

* * *

*Hikari and Matt walks into the basement to the front of the camera* Hello everyone I'm Hikari Yagami! And I'm Matt! Welcome back to Awesome Death Note Truth or Dare!

Hikari: Bring in the letters Matt!

*Matt pulls out a giant sack full of letters and pulls out one at random*

Matt: Okay this letter is from Sonar.

**Hello**

Matsuda, why do you constantly pick on Ide? Is it because you got picked on  
as a kid?  
I got 2 questions for Ide. First one is what happens if anyone asks about the  
fact that you have no eyebrows?  
Number 2: Worse thing you read on a report?  
To Aizawa: How hard is it to look at a dead body at the scene of a crime?  
To Gevanni: I dare yourself to dress like a cat and sing the sailor moon  
theme song.

Thanks

From Sonar 

Hikari: Hey isn't that the person who reviewed my story Death Note : Love Chronicle?!

Light: Sure looks like it Hikari.

Matsuda: Can I please answer Sonar's question now?

Light: Go ahead Matsuda.

Matsuda: Thank you. Well It is just so fun picking on Ide and no I didn't get picked on as a kid well... except in the 3rd grade for a short time.

Ide: Well about the eyebrows that is the way Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata designed me and the worst thing I read on a report was when they put a wrong date on top of the report.

Aizawa: well Sonar, the author of this fanfic doesn't know so that means that she took my knowledge of certain things away so I am very sorry I can't answer that.

Gevanni: Do I have to do this?

Hikari: Do it Gevanni, or else!

Gevanni: 0.0 okay please don't hurt me! * gets into cat costume and starts to sing*

Fighting evil by moonlight,  
Winning love by daylight,  
Never running from a real fight,  
She is the one named Sailor Moon.

She will never turn her back on a friends,  
She is always there to defend,  
She is the one on whom we can depend,  
She is the one named Sailor...

Sailor Venus!  
Sailor Mercury!  
Sailor Mars!  
Sailor Jupiter!

With secret powers all so new to her,  
She is the one named Sailor Moon.

Fighting evil by moonlight,  
Winning love by daylight,  
With her Sailor Scouts to help fight,  
She is the one named Sailor Moon,  
She is the one named Sailor Moon  
She is the one  
Sailor Moon

Hikari: Wow that was interesting...

Matt: Yeah.

Hikari: That's all for now and Anonymos1996 I will put your dare in the next chapter I promise!

* * *

A/N: Review!


	6. Chapter 6 Torture Matsuda Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

* * *

Hikari: Welcome back to Awesome Death Note Truth or Dare!

Matt: Okay let get started! This first letter is from Anonymos1996.

**I dare Light and L to passionately make out... and maybe more if they're willing... *suggestive nudge, wink, and leer* **

Light: What!? Are you kidding me? I can not do that!

L: I refuse.

Hikari: Um Light, L, just do the dare that I promised her.

L: Hikari san I thought you do not want to write any yaoi for this story.

Light: Yeah sis, Ryuzaki's right.

Hikari: I will do it only for this chapter since I did promise to put her dare in and this is the first review I got in a very long time since school started other than last chapter.

Light: Fine Ryuzaki and I will act like we like it to please Anonymos1996.

Hikari: Good boy Kira.

L and Light kissed each other passionately even though they hate each other then broke apart.

Hikari: Now was that so hard?

L and Light: Yes it was hard!

Hikari: Anyways on to the next letter!

**Hello**

Ukita  
you're so one of my favorite characters. I wish you didn't die.  
*glomp*  
Anyways, have you ever broke any phones?  
Most annoying or funny or weird phone call you recieved?  
I dare you to use a paintball gun and use Matsuda as target practice.

Matsuda  
I dare you to shave your eyebrows and your hair.  
Do you doddle on your reports?  
Why is it when you and Ide talk, you pick on his love life? Do you love im or  
did you think he was gay? (feels like someone is glaring)

Ide  
(offers to shake hands with him before she gets urge to hug him while  
mumbling something that sounded like she said he was attractive byut he  
doesn't hear it..hopefully )  
What annoys you about Matsuda besides the fact that he watches too much TV?  
I dare you to say something random.  
i also dare you to throw a vase at Matsuda.

and Watari  
I dare the two of you to wear tutus. (gags at thought)

Mello  
I dare you to hide all of Matt's smokes and replace them with pepperoni  
sticks.

Didn't think I would have more but of course, thoughts can't always be  
helped.

Bye

Sonar 

Ukita: Why thank you Sonar, and Hikari says thank you for your constructive criticism for her story Death Note: Love Chronicle.

Hikari: Yeah thanks to you I have improved my story format and got a lot more people reading them, but I probably emailed you for that months ago already. Still I can thank you again anyways back to you Ukita!

Ukita: I have broken a phone once by slamming down the work phone onto its holder before and yes I have received a weired phone call where this girl was laughing like a lunatic.

Hikari: I think that was Shion from Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni.

Ukita: It was!? Why didn't you tell me that before?

Hikari: Now for your dare Ukita. * gives Ukita a paintball gun* Now go shoot it at Matsuda!

Ukita: sure! * walks up to a confused Matsuda and shoots paintballs at him*

Matsuda: Ow! Hey!

Hikari: Now on to Matsuda!

Matsuda: What? I have to shave my hair and eyebrows?! Okay... * shaves off hair and eyebrows* I do doddle on reports sometimes and it is fun to pick on Ide. No I don't think that he is gay.

Ide: * shakes hands with Sonar* What annoys me the most about Matsuda is the fact that he talks too much and is careless. Mufkins!!!! Throw a vase at Matsuda? Gladly. * throws vase at Matsuda.

Mr. Yagami and Watari: * walks into basement*

Mr. Yagami: What in the world is going on in here? Care to explain Light, Hikari?

Hikari: Well dad, we are doing a live Truth and Dare show and looks like you and Watari have a dare to do.

Watari: We do?

Light: Yes and you two have to where tutus.

Mr. Yagami: Tutus!? Oh no I am not going to wear that "thing" and why is Ryuzaki alive and why is Mello here isn't he supposed to be with the Mafia in LA?

Mello: I was until your daughter kidnapped me when I was off guard.

Hikari: The dare if you will?

Mr. Yagami and Watari: Okay * both gets into their tutus* Happy now Hikari?

Hikari: Yes I am happy.

Mello: My turn now! Great I can take away Matt's smokes! * runs towards smokes and hides them*

Matt: Noooo!!!!!!! * cries*

Hikari: Don't worry Matt, you'll get revenge on Mello soon.

Matt: Thank you.

Hikari: Well that's all for now. Until next time!

A/N: Review!


	7. Chapter 7 Technical Difficulties

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait I was extremely sick and could not do anything

Hikari: Welcome back to Awesome Death Note Truth or Dare!

Matt: … * playing DS*

Hikari: Matt!

Matt: Huh?

Hikari: we're on!

Matt: Oh! The first letter is from From: Sonar

**  
Hello**

Hikari  
Your welcome. Always glad to be able to help. Can you tell I feel very random  
in this review?

Aizawa  
How did you adjust to your new haircut?  
Thoughts on **Matsuda**** faking his death?**

Matsuda  
(sticks a space for rent sign with the arrow pointing to his head on his  
back)  
I used to be a fan of yours until I saw Ide on TV.  
I dare you to get drunk and sing "It's **raining men"  
Have you ever got mad at anyone?  
I dare you to dress as ****Michael Jackson.**

Ukita  
I dare you to lock Matsuda into a room filled with fly paper record the  
results of him trying to escape while he's forced to listen to **Britney Spears.  
(whispering to Ukita"I'm evil aren't I?")  
(Before Matsuda is thrown in, Matsuda yells "I will get you back for this.  
Sonar: No you won't. You're too nice.  
Matsuda: Darn it..she's right.  
Sonar hugs Ukita and gives him a kiss on the cheek)**

Ide  
I forgot to write that I'm a fan of yours but the thing is, I'm such a fan  
that I dream of you too much (slaps hand over mouth) I can't believe I added  
**the dream part.  
(****Mello: Why not just confess you're in love with...  
Sonar throws a brick and it knocks him outcold. She blushes and clears her  
voice.)Sorry about the distraction.  
Read Shakesphere? I love reading ****Macbeth**** because I can understand it.  
Strangest accident you seen while on duty?  
Is it me or am I taking it easy on you with th dares?  
I'm still laughing about your random moment and the fact that you wanted to  
throw a vase at Matsuda?  
What else does he do to annoy you anyways?  
I dare you to sing "My December" by ****Linkin park.  
Every caused any accidents? (same question to mogi, Mello, Light, aizawa,  
Mogi & Ukita)**

Matt  
I dare you to go on TV and show humliating videos of Mello and Near.  
I dare you to copy everything Mello does for 2 chapters.

Mello  
I dare you to hit on Linder.  
I dare you to dye your hair blue.

Raye Penber  
(tackles him down) Sorry. Random moment  
I dare you to dance the Charleston.

Bye for now

Sonar 

Hikari: Kind of

Aizawa: It was okay at least people stopped calling me Afro Man and about Matsuda faking his death I didn't think that Matsuda would really die, but it was kind of scary in a way.

Matsuda: Really? You used to like me? Well I guess I'll do the dare now. * grabs a beer, gets drunk, and starts to sing It's Raining Men*

Hi - Hi! We're your Weather Girls - Ah-huh -  
And have we got news for you - You better listen!  
Get ready, all you lonely girls  
and leave those umbrellas at home. - Alright! -

Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low  
According to all sources, the street's the place to go  
Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half-past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men.

It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get  
Absolutely soaking wet!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!  
Tall, blonde, dark and lean  
Rough and tough and strong and mean

God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too  
She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do  
She taught every angel to rearrange the sky  
So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Ame---------nnnn!

I feel stormy weather / Moving in about to begin  
Hear the thunder / Don't you lose your head  
Rip off the roof and stay in bed

God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too  
She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do  
She taught every angel to rearrange the sky  
So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy  
It's Raining Men! Yeah!

Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low  
According to all sources, the street's the place to go  
Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half-past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men.

It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men!

Matsuda: Okay finished singing! Now I have to dress as Michael Jackson. * gets dressed in costume*How do I look?

Hikari: Weird

Matsuda: Now to finish up the questions! I got mad at Aizawa because he yells at me.

Ukita: Sure I can! * throws Matsuda inside a random room that came out of nowhere with fly paper inside*

Matsuda: What the... Aaaah! Can't. Handle. Brittney. Spears. Music!

Ide: Cool more Matsuda torture. *throws vase at Matsuda who is now out of the fly paper room*

Matsuda: * ducks from vase* Hey, what was that for Ide?!

Ide: I was dared to do it sorry.

Ide: He annoys me by being in the task force with me!

Hikari: That's harsh right Matsu?

Matsuda: Yeah.

Ide: Now I have to sing My December.

This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone

And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things that I said  
To make you  
Feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the  
Things that I said to you

And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to

This is my December  
These are my snow-covered trees  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need

And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things that I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things  
I said to you

And I give it all away  
Just to have  
Somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to

This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear

And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to

Mello, Light, Aizawa,Mogi & Ukita: Not really.

Hikari: Light, remember that bus high jacker whose name always escapes me you caused his accident.

Light: Oh yeah that's right I did cause an accident.

Matt: Mello would get mad at me for doing this but...* shows humiliating videos of Mello & Near*

Mello: Matt! * punches Matt in the face and into the camera*

TECHNICAL DIFFICULTY

A/N: Sorry due to Mello getting mad and punching my poor Co- Host Matt into the camera for showing those humiliating videos of him and Near, we have to continue the rest of the dares in the next chapter. Review and see you all next chapter!


End file.
